Digimon vs. Pokemon
by Zudomon
Summary: Ash and company get sent to the Digi World and meet the Digi Destined. Will they be friends or foes? Rated R for violence. This is my first Digimon fic, so please R/R!


Chapter 1: Arrival into DigiWorld  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock hiked back to Pallet Town after the pokemon league. Even though Ash lost, he is going to train his pokemon even harder for the next competition. It was in the middle of July and they haven't stopped yet. Pikachu was pooped. "Can we rest, Misty?" Ash asked. "No Ash, because you promised to go to Pallet without stopping." "Oh, right." Ash sighed. "C'mon Misty, can we?" Misty sighed. "Alright wimp, we'll stop." "I'm no wimp!" Ash and Misty started to fight. Brock sighed. "Those two never learn." Pikachu nodded. "Pika achu." Suddenly, storm clouds appeared in the sky. Ash and Misty continued to fight. "Uh, guys a storm's coming." Ash stopped fighting. "Huh? Then we better get to the Pokemon center." Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu ran to the nearest Pokemon center. On their way there, a snow flake dropped on Ash's head. Ash looked up. "What the—? It's snowing." One snow flake hit Misty's backpack as the trio looked up in the sky. The backpack unzipped and Togepi came out. He started to cry. "Oh no! The storm's making Togepi cry! Lets get to the Pokemon center!" Misty said. They continued to run. Suddenly, in the sky, an interdimensional vortex appeared. Ash suddenly was floating up to the vortex. Misty was scared. "Ash!" "Get me down from here!" Ash yelled. Suddenly, Misty and Brock started to float too. "AHHHH!" Misty yelled. Togepi was creating tidal waves of tears. Ash went through the vortex, followed by Misty and Brock. The vortex closed.  
  
DigiWorld...  
  
Tai, Izzy, Mimi and the others were walking on the continent of Server. Suddenly, a vortex appeared in front of them. "What the—" Out came 2 boys and a girl with a yellow rat. "Who are you?" Tai asked. One boy with a blue jacket stood up. "I'd ask the same to you." "I'm Tai. That's Izzy, Matt, Sora, Mimi, T.K. and Joe." Tai pointed to each child as he said their names. "Now who are you?" "My name's Ash from the town of Pallet!"  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
It was night fall in Digiworld. Ash, Misty, Brock, Tai and the others were sitting near a cave by the fire. "So you train creatures called Pokemon." Tai said to Ash. "Yeah. How about you?" Tai turned to the cave. "We have are own 'mons' but ours are Digimon." Suddenly, Agumon walked out while rubbing eyes. "Did somebody call our names?" Then the rest of the crew came out: Gabumon, Patamon, Palmon, Gomamon and the others. Misty put Togepi down. "So these are Digimon." "Yes." Izzy answered. "Actually, they are bits of data." Ash, Misty and Brock looked at Izzy. "What?" Izzy sighed. "Well, all the data that comes from computers in the real world is some how transported to DigiWorld. We are also bits of data." Togepi walked to Gabumon. "Ah." Gabumon said. He smiled. Togepi smiled too. "PPI Topeg topeg." Misty looked at Izzy. "So what we are doing is living in a computer?!" Izzy nodded. "Yes." Tai yawned. "Lets get some sleep guys." They went into the cave. Ash whispered to Tai. "Tomorrow, I'll show you our pokemon." Tai smiled. "Cool!" They went to the cave and fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 3: The Conspiracy  
  
"GO! Pidgeotto!" Ash threw the pokeball and Pidgeotto came out. Tai walked to Pidgeotto. "Cool!" He pet Pidgeotto. Joe sighed. "This is as weird as it was when we arrived here." It was the middle of the morning. Brock was learning how to cook more things with Matt. They shared their recipes. Misty was with Mimi to get the latest fashion tips. Izzy was typing away at his computer. Sora was comparing Pidgeotto with Biyomon. "Oh, Sora. We're friends." Biyomon told Sora.  
  
Somewhere...  
  
The evil Digimon watched the children. Warmon laughed. "Look at those insignificant fools. Playing with their Digimon. I'll show them." A black window opened in a tree near Tai and Ash and the others. "Fire ball of doom!" Warmon fired a fire ball exactly like Agumon's Hyper Breath. It was aimed for Ash. Seconds later, it connected on the ground that Ash was on. The ground blew up and sent Ash into the ground. Ash landed on his butt. Tai pulled Ash out. "I don't want your help! That was Agumon! You told him to kill me! I'm not with you anymore." Misty punched Mimi in the face. Mimi fell down with a bloody lip. Brock saw what happened to Ash. He poured boiling water on Matt's pants! Matt's pants engulfed in flames. "AHHHHHHHH!" Gabumon ran to Matt. "Boo Blaster!" A beam fired out of Gabumon's mouth and burnt out the flames from Matt's pants. "Thanks Gabumon." Matt said. "I hate you!" Matt charged Brock. Matt attempted a tackle on Brock but he dodged and hit a tree, knocking him out. Tai and the others rushed to Matt's aid. Ash slapped five with Brock. "Nice job, Brocko." Tai was crying. "The only way to solve this with a battle." "A battle?" Ash asked. Tai nodded. "Yes. A battle between our monsters. Digimon vs. Pokemon!"   
  
Chapter 4: The Battle Starts!  
  
"This battle will be a free-for-all type match." Izzy said. "I made the rules on my laptop." Izzy showed them to his friends but Ash, Misty and Brock. "The first match will be:" He pushed a button while closing his eyes. "What? It's Brock vs. Me!" Brock and Izzy faced off. Brock clutched a pokeball. "Go! Geodude!" Geodude appeared. "Geodude!" "Go Kabuterrimon!" Tentomon digivolved into Kabuterrimon. "Electro Shocker!" Geodude dodged the electricity. "Geodude, Rock Throw!" Geodude slammed into Kabuterrimon. But it didn't effect him. Brock was amazed. "What?" Ash and Misty were sitting by a tree. "Geez, this is boring when you aren't fighting." "Pika Pika." Ash stood up. "This is boring!" Ash yelled. Tai stood up. "If you don't like it, fine." Ash was angry. "Go! Charizard!" Charizard appeared. Charizard picked up Tai by the shoulders and dropped him once Charizard was 20 feet off the ground. Tai was stunned. Agumon was mad. "I'll help you Tai!" Agumon digivolved into Greymon. "RRRRRRRRR!" Charizard was flying around Greymon. He was like a fly compared to Greymon. "Charizard! Fire Spin!" Charizard fired the fire at Greymon. This could finish him off.  
  
Chapter 5: Charizard vs. Garurumon  
  
The fire was nearing towards Greymon. Greymon saw this coming and was able to dodge it. The fire, however, it hit Matt and Matt was swirling around in a tornado of fire! "AHHHH! Garuumon!" Matt yelled. Gabumon nodded. "Yes, Matt." Gabumon digivolved into Garuumon. "Howling Blaster!" The beam of ice hit the Fire Spin and also helped Matt out with his burns. "Attack Charizard, Garuumon!" Garuumon ran to Charizard. Charizard dodged Garuumon's attack and Greymon bumped into Charizard. He turned around. "Nova Breath!" Greymon fired a fireball that Charizard dodged and hit Garuumon. Garuumon was sent back into a tree that had fallen and had a sharp edges pointing out! Garuumon's stomach went through the tree! Garuumon had been impaled! "Arroooowww!" Garuumon howled. Suddenly, Kabuterrimon fell on the tree that Garuumon had been impaled on, smashing it like were a twig. Onix roared. Brock had returned Geodude and called in Onix. "Onix, bide it now!" Onix wrapped its snake like body around the fallen Kabuterrimon. Onix squeezed and squeezed. Kabuterrimon roared in pain. Izzy clutched his crest and Digivice. "Digivolve!" Kabuterrimon nodded. He digivolved into Megakabuterrimon. This was a much bigger Digimon for Onix to handle. Brock knew this. "Onix, let go and body slam it now!" Onix let go and slammed its body weight into Megakabuterrimon. Megakabuterrimon howled in pain. Megakabuterrimon got up though. Izzy was glad that Megakabuterrimon was back. "Do a real body slam Megakabuterrimon!" Onix attempted another body slam. The two were fighting awfully close to Brock. Megakabuterrimon slammed into Onix with its full weight. This time, Onix felt the pain. Now they were a couple feet away from Brock. Megakabuterrimon did another body slam. If this connects, Brock would get crushed.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Battle Continues!!  
  
Megakabuterrimon fell down to body slam Onix. This would crush Brock. He knew this. Brock clutched his pokeball and ran away! "Onix, return!" Onix went back in the pokeball in a red beam. Megakabuterrimon fell to the ground. The ground caved in from the immense weight! Megakabuterrimon fell through the ground and took Izzy with it. "NOOOOOOO!!!AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Matt got up. "Izzy!" Suddenly, Charizard flew down and grabbed T.K.'s head in his jaws and bit it off! T.K.'s lifeless body fell to the ground. Patamon and Matt were horrified. "T.K.!" They yelled in unison. Patamon flew up and tried to hurt Charizard. "Moon Bubble!" The force sent Patamon back a little in the air. The bubble just desinigrated against Charizard's body. Charizard grabbed Patamon and put him by chest. Patamon tried to squirm as Charizard plummeted towards the ground. Patamon screamed as he exploded against the ground in a river of bood and bones and flesh. "Go! Garuumon!" Garuumon charged Charizard. Charizard roared. "Howling Blaster!" Garuumon fired the beam. It hit Charizard and froze him. Now Charizard was at Garuumon's mercy.  
  
Chapter 7: The Death of Charizard  
  
The frozen, motionless Charizard stood by Garuumon. Matt put his fist up. "Finish him off, Garuumon! Do it for T.K.!" Garuumon nodded. Ash was worried now. "Charizard, return!" The beam hit Charizard but did not return him into the pokeball. Sudddenly, Starmie knocked into Ash which knocked Ash out. What Ash didn't know was that Misty and Mimi were having a fight: Togemon vs. Starmie. "Starmie!" However, Garuumon was slamming into Charizard but the ice didn't break. Greymon roared at Garuumon. They were communicating. Garuumon nodded. Greymon lifted his tree trunk leg and smashed his foot into Charizard, flatting Charizard, thus, killing him. Ash got up. He saw what was left of Charizard. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CHARIZARD!" Ash clutched a pokeball in his hand. Togemon fell in front of Ash. Starmie was kicking Togemon's butt! Ash threw the pokeball. "Go! Kingler!" Kingler appeared. "Kookeet kookeet!" Kingler thought Togemon was his target. Mimi ran to help Togemon. Instead of grabbing Togemon, Kingler grabbed Mimi in his pinchers! Mimi squrimed and screamed. "Kingler! Hyper Beam now!" The beam shot out of the pincher that was holding Mimi and went through Mimi too! Mimi screamed as she blew to smithereens! Pieces of Mimi rained onto Kingler and Togemon. "I'll take it from here Ash!" Misty yelled. "Go Starmie!" Starmie charged Togemon and tackled her. She fell to the ground. "Starmie, Bubblebeam!" The bubbles hit Togemon, but had no effect. Togemon got up. "Needle Spray!" The needles spread everywhere but missed Starmie all the time. "AHHHHHHH!" Misty screamed. Starmie ran to Misty. She had two needles through her chest! Stamie tended to Misty while Togemon ran to them and did a super body slam, crushing and killing them both. Togemon was happy. It turned to Kingler. That was its new target.  
Chapter 8: Izzy's Return  
  
Togemon ran to Kingler. Togemon grabbed Kingler by the legs and was spinning him around. Togemon let go and Kingler was sent flying into a tree! Kingler was knocked out cold. Ash ran to his aid. Togemon also ran to Kingler. She grabbed Ash. Ash squirmed. He took one needle off Togemon and stabbed it back in! Togemon screamed and dropped Ash down. While Ash tended to Kingler, Greymon and Garuumon turned back to Agumon and Gabumon. They ran to Tai and Matt. Meanwhile, Ash noticed that Kingler and Togemon were right near the hole that Izzy fell in. Kingler and Togemon got up and faced off. On the right to them was the hole. Suddenly, two red hands grabbed Togemon and Kingler. They both squirmed. The hands squeezed and Kingler and Togemon burst apart! Blood was splattered everywhere. "Kingler!" Ash screamed. Suddenly, the hands climbed out. It was Megakabuterrimon and Izzy! Tai smiled. "Izzy!" Izzy looked at Tai. "Hi Tai! Where's Mimi and T.K.?" Tai looked down. "Uhh.., they died." Izzy got off Megakabuterrimon. "What?" Tai looked at Izzy. "During the fight, Mimi and T.K. were killed and so was Patamon and Togemon." "Oh." Izzy said. "Hi, Izzy." Izzy turned around. "Brock." "We haven't finished our match yet." Izzy nodded. "I know." "Let's continue then." Izzy nodded. "Yes. Go Megakabuterrimon!" Megakabuterrimon stood, ready to fight. Brock threw the pokeball that was in his hand. "Go Onix!" Onix returned to fight Megakabuterrimon. Onix roared. They charged each other.  
  
Chapter 9: Brock vs. Izzy: Again?!  
  
Onix attempted another body slam like before, but Megakabuterrimon easily dodged, sending Onix careening towards the ground. Onix hit the ground with a great CRASH! Megakabuterrimon took to the air and turned around, flying towards the fallen Onix. Megakabuterrimon's horn was pointing out. The horn plunged through Onix's side. Onix roared in pain as Megakabuterrimon took its horn out. Then it shoved Onix onto his back. Megakabuterrimon took to air with Onix, who was unconscious. Megakabuterrimon turned around in the air and Onix was sent back down to the ground. Brock was horrified. Though he didn't see Izzy at the other side. Brock clutched the pokeball. Suddenly, Izzy appeared behind Brock. "Onix, re– uhhh." Izzy had smashed his laptop onto Brock's cranium! Brock fell down as Izzy could see a cut on the back of Brock's head that was bleeding profusely. Brock was also unconscious from this. Megakabuterrimon moved in for the kill as Onix laid there. Megakabuterrimon was inches away, but, suddenly, Onix got up and tackled Megakabuterrimon in his stomach. Megakabuterrimon was going to fall on where Tai and the others were! Tai got up. "Let's get outta here!" Tai got up and everyone ran. Sora didn't hear Tai though. Neither did Biyomon. "What Tai?" Tai repeated himself. Sora and Biyomon got up and ran. They were too late. Megakabuterrimon crashed onto the ground and Sora and Biyomon. They were crushed. "NOOOOO! SORAAAA!" Tai screamed. "That's it! Go Agumon!" Agumon charged Onix.  
  
Chapter 10: Tai gets even with Brock  
  
Onix just swatted Agumon away. Agumon hit the ground with a thud. "Oww. I've gotta digivolve!" Agumon digivolved into Greymon. Megakabuterrimon, however, digivolved back into Motimon and ran to Izzy. "Nova Breath!" Greymon fired the ball of flames towards Onix. The ball however, disintegrated against Onix. Onix slithered to Greymon and bit him in the stomach. This sent Greymon back a few feet. Onix let go started to bide Greymon. The more Onix squeezed, the more pain Greymon felt. Tai clutched his crest and digivice. "Greymon, you've got to digivolve!" Greymon digivolved into Metal Greymon. Metal Greymon was still in Onix's bide attack. Onix let go and attempted a tackle on Metal Greymon. Metal Greymon ducked and Onix hit a tree. Onix got up and charged Metal Greymon. "Finish him off Metal Greymon!" Tai yelled. "Giga Blaster!" Plates in Metal Greymon's chest opened and fired the missiles inside. The missiles hit Onix and blew him up to smithereens! Metal Greymon turned around and blasted the unconscious Brock. The missiles hit Brock and Brock blew him up too! "BROCK!" Ash yelled. "I'll get you for this!"   
  
Chapter 11: Ash vs. Izzy, Tai, Matt, and Joe!!  
  
"Get ready for anything, guys." Tai told Izzy, Matt and Joe. "I really miss algebra." Joe complained. "Don't worry, Joe. At least you got me." Gomamon told him. "Great." Joe said sarcastically. Tai looked at who was left. "All of our digimon have to be ready." Koromon and Motimon digivolved. Ash clutched 3 pokeballs. 'I can use Pidgeotto, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Pikachu for this job.' Ash thought. "Go! All of you and Pikachu!" Pikachu ran out followed by Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Pidgeotto who came out of their pokeballs. Gomamon, Gabumon, Agumon and Tentomon charged the four. Pidgeotto tackled Tentomon out of the sky. Pikachu was clawed by Gomamon. Bulbasaur made many cuts in Gabumon's skin. And finally, Squirtle put out Agumon's Hyper Breathes. Tentomon hit the ground as Pidgeotto followed in pursuit. "Pidgeotto, Gust Attack!" Pidgeotto flew up high. "Pidgooooo!" Tentomon couldn't take it any more. He got blown away. Though Joe was in the way. Tentomon landed in Joe's face, his back spike pierced into his face. Tentomon fell off. A bloody hole the size of a tennis ball was now his face. Blood poured from it. Joe fell to the ground, dead. Gomamon was mad. "JOEEEE!!!" Gomamon digivolved into Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon attempted to body slam Pidgeotto, but missed and hit Squirtle. Squirtle exploded in a mound of blood and bones. Ash was horrified. "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" "Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon fired the horn and a torpedo appeared from the horn. The torpedo sank down Pidgeotto's throat. He couldn't talk. BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!! Pidgeotto exploded in a mass of blood and bones. Now it was Bulbasaur and Pikachu vs. Agumon, Tentomon, Ikkakumon and Gabumon.  
  
Chapter 12: A Handicap Match  
  
The four digimon stared at Bulbasaur and Pikachu. Pikachu and Tentomon were getting charged up. "PIKA PIKA!" Tentomon took to the air. Gabumon charged Pikachu. "Boo Blaster!" The ice beam missed Pikachu by an inch and froze Izzy! Agumon ran away and fired his Hyper Breath at Izzy and he thawed out. Ash saw the opening. "Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf now!" The leafs left Bulbasaur's bulb and caught Agumon in the neck. He clutched his neck in pain as the leafs dug through his neck and got out through his neck. Agumon's headless body fell to the ground as his head fell next to the body. Tai was shocked. "No! Agumon!" Tai started to weep. Tentomon and Pikachu faced off. "Pika CHU!" just as Pikachu's electricity was about to strike Tentomon, he struck back. "Super Shocker!" The two bolts struck and exploded, sending Tentomon and Pikachu back. Again, Tentomon's back spikes were pointing out, ready to strike Matt in the face. Again, they struck, this time into Matt. Tentomon fell and Matt had a hole in his face. He fell down, lifeless. Gabumon ran to Matt. Pikachu jumped on Gabumon's back. "Pikachu! Thunder now!" "Pika CHU!" The bolt of electricity electrocuted Gabumon. He fell to the ground also dead. Now the fight was even.  
  
Chapter 13: The Battle Ends  
  
Ash plucked off Gabumon's horn to use as a weapon. Ikkakumon digivolved back to Gomamon. Gomamon and Tentomon faced off with Pikachu and Bulbasaur. Gomamon backed off. "Marching Fishes!" The fish appeared out of nowhere. They struck Pikachu. Pikachu easily shocked them and killed them. Gomamon ran away and Pikachu followed. Gomamon ran behind Ash. Ash turned around and stabbed Gomamon in the heart with Gabumon's horn. Gomamon fell down to the ground with a hole in his chest. Now it was just Tentomon vs. Pikachu and Bulbasaur. Tentomon flew back. "Super Shocker!" The electrocity was too strong and hit Bulbasaur and killed him. "Bulbasaur! Pikachu return now!" Pikachu ran to Ash. "Pika pika?" Ash answered Pikachu. "I'll use someone else." Ash closed his eyes and clutched the pokeball. "Go! Muk! You're my last hope!" Muk appeared. "Muk! Muk!" Tentomon thought this would be easy. "Super Shocker!" The bolt hit Muk, but had no effect! Muk jumped in the air and grabbed Tentomon and slammed him down. "Muk body slam!" Muk spread out his body. And 'rolled' over Tentomon. He struggled and finally, he crushed Tentomon, killing him, who was the last Digimon. Pokemon wins the battle!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Physical Fight  
  
Ash jumped up and down. "Woo hoo!! We won!" Izzy and Tai (the only two Digi Destined left) were digusted. They decided to destroy Ash. They charged Ash. Tai tackled Ash and slammed his head into the tree. Pikachu saw Izzy and decided to shock him, killing him. As a last minute attempt, Ash stabbed Tai in the waist with Gabumon's horn. Tai fell to the ground, clutching his waist. Ash fell unconscious. "Pika pika." Ash woke up an hour later. Tai was dead on the ground. A vortex opened. "C'mon guys." Ash led Muk and Pikachu through the vortex......  
  
Epilogue  
  
Ash was back with Misty and Brock on the way to Pallet Town. "Can we rest, Misty?" Ash asked. "No Ash, because you promised to go to Pallet without stopping." "Oh, right." Ash sighed. "C'mon Misty, can we?" Misty sighed. "Alright wimp, we'll stop." "I'm no wimp!" Ash and Misty started to fight. Brock sighed. "Those two never learn." Pikachu nodded. "Pika achu." Suddenly, storm clouds appeared in the sky. Ash and Misty continued to fight. "Uh, guys a storm's coming." Ash stopped fighting. "Huh? Then we better get to the pokemon center." Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu ran to the nearest Pokemon center. They made it to the Pokemon Center and stayed there for the night, not even knowing the adventure they just had with the Digi Destined.....  
  
THE END 


End file.
